Deal or No Deal: Robotboy Edition
by Crusader1080
Summary: What if Robotboy participate Deal or No Deal? Can he win 1,000,000 grand prize or he will take 0.10 home?
1. Part 1

Deal Or Not Deal? (Robotboy Edition)

Disclaimer

I do not own Robotboy or Deal or No Deal, but I do own Ace, Noir, Energy and Zune.

**Deal or No Deal**

**Part 1:**

At a stage at Hollywood, a game show was underway, the host, Mr. Howie Mandel was standing on the stage along with 26 "lucky girls" and the contestant was hidden in the darkness.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Good evening to our tonight's "Deal or No Deal".

(The crowd applauded)

Mr. Howie Mandel: In today's Deal or No Deal, we have a special quest as our contestant as he tries to get the $1,000,000 grand prize. Please introduce yourself.

Contestant (Robotboy): I am here for the grand prize.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Well, if you are so determined, let's begin.

(The contestant was revealed from the darkness and Mr. Howie Mandel walked towards him.)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Do you know how to play this game?

Robotboy: Well, I don't know.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Who suggested you to participate in this luck-based-game show?

Robotboy: Tommy watched this show all the time and he wished to be in one.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Where is Tommy now?

Robotboy: Well, he is right there.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, we have not enough time now, let's begin.

(The Narrator explained on how to play the game)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, you need to choose a box from the 26 "lucky girls".

Robotboy: Ok, I choose number 1.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 1, Sally!

(Sally walked towards the contestant's table and placed the number 1 suitcase and locked it.)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, this is your box, but I have to warn you……I am afraid when I open it; the number will be the same.

Robotboy (Started to panic): What number is that?

Mr. Howie Mandel: $0.10.

Robotboy: $0.10?!

Mr. Howie Mandel: This is the dark side of this game. Ok you can choose three boxes from the 25 "lucky girls".

Robotboy: Ok, I will choose number 10.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 10, Salina.

(Salina walked toward the western side of the stage)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, Salina, open the box.

(Salina opened the box and it was revealed to be $0.10)

Robotboy (Stunned): I cannot believe my luck.

Mr. Howie Mandel: This is unbelievable, first stroke took out the smallest prize!

(The screen in front of Robotboy and Mr Howie Mandel showing the 26 values of cash and the $0.10 was been blacken out)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok you can choose two more.

(Robotboy looking around without activating his x-ray vision which was forbiddance in the game show because…well you get it)

Robotboy: Then I choose number 20.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 20, Lisa!

(Lisa walked toward the western part of the stage and opened the box.)

Mr. Howie Mandel and Robotboy: Oh my goodness, it is $100,000.

(The stage slipped into tension as Robotboy tried to open the last box for this round)

Mr. Howie Mandel: This is the last box for this round.

Robotboy: Number 2.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 2, Pamela.

(Lisa walked toward the western part of the stage)

Mr. Howie Mandel: What are your last words before she opened the box?

Robotboy: I hope is a small number.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open the box.

(Pamela opened the box and the value inside it was just $1 and the screen behind her was blacken out three values of cash: $0.10, $100,000 and $1)

Robotboy: Thank god!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, this is the most dangerous part of the show, the bank just called and they want you to sell off this suitcase for $20,000.

Robotboy (Shocked): $20,000?!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Do you deal or no deal?

(Mr. Howie Mandel opened the capsule that contained the big red button)

Robotboy: Tommy, should I sell it?

Tommy: Don't need.

(Robotboy flipped the lid of the capsule back, cancelling the deal)

Narrator: Huh, Robotboy doesn't want to sell off the box number 1, believing the $100,000,000 grand prize is inside it. Let's find out his luck after the commercial)

(Commercial Started)


	2. Part 2

**Deal or No Deal**

**Part 2:**

(Commercial Ended)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Welcome back to Deal or No Deal! Now Robotboy, you have cancelled the deal we have, right?

Robotboy: Yes.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Well, you now have the chance to choose three more suitcases from out "lucky girls".

Robotboy: Then I choose number 13.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 13, Sam!

(Sam walked at the stage ready to open the box)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Why you choose this number?

Robotboy: Because number 13 is the bad luck number so I have to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, if that is your reason, number 13 contain what number, please open.

Tommy: I hope is a small number.

Ace: I hope it too.

Donnie: I hope Robotboy can get $100 back home.

Ace: Just shut up!

Tommy: Yeah, shut your big mouth!

(Sam opened the box and there it was, $1000 inside it)

Robotboy: What? That box contained $1000?!

Tommy: Don't worry Ro; you still got a lot of chances.

Mr. Howie Mandel: You can still open two more boxes.

Robotboy: Ok, I choose number 23.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 23, Andrew!

Robotboy: What? Is her name Andrew?

Mr. Howie Mandel: Oops, sorry, her name is Venice. Is that right?

Venice: Yes.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, open the box.

(She opened the box and she peeked inside and she was not happy with it)

Mr. Howie Mandel: I think you had picked the wrong suitcase today.

Robotboy: I am so afraid.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open it!

(As she tried to open the box, the scene went in slow motion and the become black and white and the number inside the suitcase that Robotboy chosen had blurred)

Narrator: What is that number inside Robotboy's number 23 suitcase that he had been taken out, and will he get $100 as Donnie predicted or it is the grand prize $1,000,000? Let's find out.

(Back before the slow motion)

Mr. Howie Mandel: I think you had picked the wrong suitcase today.

Robotboy: I am so afraid.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open it!

(Venice opened the box and it was $100 inside)

Donnie: I cannot believe it.

Ace: See what I told you.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Congratulations, you can choose one more box.

Robotboy: I think I will take number 12.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 12, Alex.

Tommy: I hope is not a big number.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open it.

(Alex opened the suitcase and there was it, $200,000 was inside the box and Robotboy thought his eyes was malfunctioning)

Mr. Howie Mandel: This is bad, now currently you have already eliminated $1, $0.10, $200,000, $1000, $100,000 and $100.

(The phone rang and Mr. Howie Mandel picked it up)

Mr. Howie Mandel: It is the banker speaking; he said he needs the box for $ 40,000.

Robotboy (Stunned): $40,000?!

Mr. Howie Mandel: If you accept it, you will take $40,000 home or you reject, you may open 4 more boxes. Do you deal or no deal?

(Mr. Howie Mandel opened the capsule again and the blinking red light was very attractive but still Robotboy cancelled the deal by flipping the lid back)

Mr. Howie Mandel: You still don't want to sell it?

Robotboy: Yes.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, you can choose four more boxes from our "lucky girls".

Narrator: Robotboy still doesn't want to sell the number 1 suitcase hoping a $100,000 grand prize or he might lose the grand prize by opening one of the remaining 20 boxes? Let's find out after the commercial.

(Commercial Started)


	3. Part 3

**Deal or No Deal**

**Part 3:**

(Commercial Ended)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Welcome back to Deal or No Deal! Now, before the commercial, Robotboy had already cancelled our last deal right?

Robotboy: Yes.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, I let you to choose another four boxes!

Robotboy (Excited): Ok, then I chooses number 15.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 15, Rubber!

Robotboy: Rubber?

Mr. Howie Mandel: Her name is a little bit masculine. Rubber, open the box.

(Rubber opened the number 15 suitcase and it contained $750,000)

Robotboy: Oh no! $750,000 is been opened.

Mr. Howie Mandel: I am very sorry, but you still have three more chances.

Robotboy: Ok, then number 26.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 26! Angel.

(Angel walked to the western stage which Robotboy had nicknamed the Life or Death Stage with the number 26 suitcase)

Mr. Howie Mandel: What money will she carry, please open.

(Angel opened the box and it was $300,000 in it and stunned Robotboy all the way to his nuclear core)

Robotboy: How can this be…..?

Mr. Howie Mandel: You can still open two more boxes.

Robotboy: Number 4.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 4, Salina. What she will hold?

Robotboy: Small number!

Tommy and Ace: SMALL NUMBER! SMALL NUMBER!

(The audience cheered hoping Robotboy can get a small number)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open the box!

(Salina opened the box and it is $750)

Robotboy (Relieved): Thank god.

Tommy: Nice going.

Ace: Keep up!

Mr. Howie Mandel: You can choose one last box.

Robotboy: Uh, number 25.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 25, Sam.

Robotboy: Why is Sam again?

Mr. Howie Mandel: Because there are two Sams in our "lucky girls".

Robotboy: Now I know.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Please open the box!

(Sam opened the box and there was $25,000 inside)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, now the banker called again and he wants your box for $100,000.

Robotboy (With his eyes wide open): $100,000?!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Yes, now you have to choose deal or no deal.

(Mr. Howie Mandel opened the capsule lid again and he summoned Candy with a black suitcase)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Now, if you deal this transition, you will get this amount of cash.

(Mr. Howie Mandel opened the suitcase that Candy is holding and inside were genuine $100,000 bill)

Robotboy: So much cash!

Mr. Howie Mandel: If you are willing, press this button and this is yours.

Tommy: You still got the $1,000,000 chance!

Ace: Cancel it!

Donnie: Press the button!

Ace: Just shut up or I will melt your mouth!

Robotboy: I don't want to sell it!

(Robotboy flipped the capsule lid back; cancel the deal for the third time)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Well, if you are so determined, I allow you to open another 5 boxes.

Narrator: Robotboy still refuse to sell his number 1 box, what is really inside it? Let's find out after the commercial.

(Commercial Started)


	4. Part 4

**Deal or No Deal**

**Part 4:**

(Commercial Ended)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Welcome back to Deal or No Deal. Well, this game show just half way through so we are going to interview Robotboy's family and friends. So, Tommy how is the situation?

Tommy: I think Ro is doing well.

Ace: I hope we can bring $1,000,000 home so we can go to Asia!

Donnie (Quite panic if he says the wrong words): Good luck.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, let's continue our game show!

(The audience applauded)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok Robotboy, you can choose 5 boxes from our "lucky girls"

Robotboy: Ok. Then I will pick number 22.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 22, Cuddy!

(Cuddy walked to the "Life or Death" stage with her box)

Mr. Howie Mandel: OK, Cuddy, open the box!

(Cuddy opened the box and inside was $500,000 and that shocked Robotboy)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Oh my goodness, that is half of the value of our grand prize!

Robotboy: I think I should need to open another four boxes.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Right, which number you prefer?

Robotboy: I think I need the audience's chance to choose the right box, Right?

Audience: YES!

Robotboy: Which box should I choose?

Audience: NUMBER 8!

Robotboy: Ok, I think number 8.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 8, Lola.

Robotboy: Wait, did Lola entre the show?

Mr. Howie Mandel: Why you ask that?

Robotboy: Because Lola is my friend.

Mr. Howie Mandel: In that case, her name is Lola M. Michael.

Robotboy: Ok, that should clear that out.

Mr. Howie Mandel: What number is in the number 8 box, please open.

(Lola opened the box and there was a $400,000 inside it)

Robotboy and Tommy: Oh no!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Don't worry, you still have three chances left.

Robotboy: Then……… (Looking around at the "lucky girls" in order to get a good number)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Which number?

Robotboy: Number 5!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 5! Francesca!

Robotboy: I hope is a small number!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open the box!

(Francesca opened the box and it was just only $5 inside)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Another strike of good luck!

Robotboy: Hurray for me!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Two more.

Robotboy: Number 16.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 16. Kim

(Kim walked down from the stage and to the "Life of Death stage" almost tipping over)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Wow, I think whatever is inside it must be very heavy.

Robotboy: No another big number!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open!

(As Kim opened the box, Robotboy closed his eyes and Mr. Howie Mandel announced that the value inside the number 16 box was just a mere $75)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Well, this is unexpected.

Robotboy: Wow, I going to win!

Mr. Howie Mandel: You still have one more box to go.

Robotboy: OK, then number 19.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 19. Ella.

(Ella walked to the "Life or Death" stage)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open it!

(Ella opened the box and there was $50,000 inside)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, this round is ended and the banker called once again.

Robotboy: OK.

Mr. Howie Mandel: He wants your box….well since all the big prizes were taken out except the $1,000,000 grand prize; I estimate you have a 53% chance to get the grand prize. So, the banker will give you $ 150,000! DO YOU DEAL OR NO DEAL!

Robotboy: Oh my God, $150,000.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Candy! Come here.

(Candy walked to the stage again with the suitcase filled with $150,000 cash.)

Mr. Howie Mandel: If you press this button, this is yours.

Tommy: Don't sell it!

Ace: Don't get stupid enough and greedy enough to sell it!

Tommy: You still got a 53% chance.

Audience: DON'T SELL! DON'T SELL!

Robotboy: Well, if so many people tell me don't want to see it, so I cancel it!

(Robotboy flipped back the lid and cancel the deal.)

(The scene went black and white)

Narrator: Robotboy still doesn't want to sell it. What is his agenda or the $1,000,000 is inside it? The last and final round will tell everything, stayed tuned to Deal or No Deal.

(Commercial Started)


	5. Part 5

**Deal or No Deal**

**Part 5:**

(Commercial Ended)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Welcome back to Deal or No Deal. For now, all the big prizes were taken out and all of it remain is the small (and useless) prizes, right?

Robotboy and Ace: Yes.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Now, you can choose 3 boxes and the banker will announce the final prize, do you understand?

Robotboy: Ok.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Which box do you want?

Robotboy: I want number 18.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, number 18, Ruby.

(Ruby walked to the "Life or Death" stage with the box)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open the box!

(Ruby opened the box and inside was $500)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Don't worry, it just a small prize.

Robotboy: I feel I am going to throw up.

Mr. Howie Mandel: You can open another 2 boxes.

Robotboy: Can Tommy come to the stage with me?

Mr. Howie Mandel: You may.

Robotboy: Tommy, will you come to the stage.

(Tommy walked to the stage)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Please choose your box.

Tommy and Robotboy: We choose number 3.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 3! Olivia!

(Olivia opened the box and inside it was $5000)

Tommy: Oh man, another big number.

Mr. Howie Mandel: You can choose one more box and after that the final amount will be announced.

Robotboy: I choose number 14.

Tommy: Are you sure?

Ace: Be careful.

Mr. Howie Mandel: Are you sure you want the number 14 box?

Robotboy: Sure, number 14!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Number 14! Zelda!

(Zelda walked to the stage with the box)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Open!

(Zelda opened the box and it was just only $10)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Ok, this last round is over and the banker called for the final time.

Tommy and Robotboy: Yes….

Mr. Howie Mandel: He wants your box for……. $600,000.

Robotboy: What! $600,000!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Do you deal or no deal?

(Mr. Howie Mandel opened the lid and the red button was blinking)

Tommy: You need to sell it.

Ace: Sell it!

Robotboy: You know……I was so determined to get to this point, so I decided NOT TO SELL IT!

(Robotboy flipped back the lid)

Tommy: Ro, are you nuts?

Ace: You are going to lose big time, if you open the $1,000,000 in a different box.

Mr. Howie Mandel: The final verdict.

(As Mr. Howie Mandel opened the box, the number in the number 1 box was blurred)

Narrator: In the history of Deal or No Deal, no one had got to this point. What the number 1 box holds?

(Back to before Mr. Howie Mandel opened the box)

Ace: You are going to lose big time, if the $1,000,000 in a different box.

Mr. Howie Mandel: The final verdict.

(Mr. Howie Mandel opened the box and inside was $1,000,000 and this part was repeated for three times)

Robotboy (Hyperactive): I won $1,000,000!

Tommy: Oh my God, we can go to Asia!

Mr. Howie Mandel: Congratulation! You have won $1,000,000! Sandy!

(Sandy walked to the stage with that suitcase again.)

Mr. Howie Mandel: This is genuine $1,000,000 is yours.

(Robotboy accepted the award and he was really happy.)

Mr. Howie Mandel: Well, the suspense is finally ended! Stay tune to next week's Deal or No Deal.

THE END!


End file.
